<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fits In Place by Skiaeral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022619">Fits In Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiaeral/pseuds/Skiaeral'>Skiaeral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and only Fluff, Gen, Human AU, I wrote fluff because I wanted to write fluff, M/M, Overused cheesy cliches, Puzzles, analogical - Freeform, headphones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiaeral/pseuds/Skiaeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Logan have a quiet night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fits In Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there again!<br/>My friend and I were stuck, so we chose a ship and an activity. This is what I came up with, and since I want more stuff posted on here, well, ON IT GOES!<br/>This is also pretty fluffy, no warnings or anything for ya, so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Lo, I’m home.” Virgil began, walking into the apartment. He’d expected Logan to greet him from the kitchen, where he’d been doing more and more of his paperwork as time went on. Today, though, there was just silence.</p><p>Virgil looked around, still toeing off his shoes and saw Logan with his headphones on, kneeling at the coffee table. He seemed to be studying something intently. Virgil couldn’t tell what it was, because the sofa was in the way.</p><p>Making his way over, Virgil tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder to let him know he was home- Logan probably had music playing if he had headphones on, and seemed engrossed enough in whatever he was doing to not notice someone walking through the door. Logan seemed to find it embarrassing when he was so focused, Virgil just thought it was incredibly cute.</p><p>Logan turned around to face him fully, and gave him a small smile, taking off his headphones. “Welcome home, Virgil.”</p><p>Virgil smiled back at him. “What’re you working on, L?” he asked, leaning forward onto the back of the sofa.</p><p>“A puzzle,” Logan answered simply.</p><p>“The chocolates, the glaciers, the coral, or Princey’s?” Virgil was pretty familiar with Logan’s puzzles, and while he did a lot of them, there were three in particular that he seemed to like more and rotate out more frequently. The ‘Princey’ puzzle was a gag gift that Roman had gotten for Logan years ago, a puzzle with Roman’s face on it. As far as Virgil knew, Logan had solved it once out of obligation and had never touched it again.</p><p>“Actually, none of those. This one is new.”</p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You find another one you liked in a shop?”</p><p>“No,” Logan said, shaking his head. “In fact, I wasn’t aware that there were any I hadn’t previously completed still in the apartment, but I found this one stuffed in the back of the hall closet. I supposed I might as well solve it.”</p><p>Cocking his head, Virgil looked closely at the box, but all he could see was plain cardboard. “Huh. What’s it of?”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure. The box doesn’t appear to have a picture.”</p><p>“That’s hard to solve, though.”</p><p>“I’d more think of it as an added challenge.”</p><p>Virgil hummed in acknowledgment and climbed over the back of the sofa, plopping himself down and watching Logan intently.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, Logan combining more and more of the puzzle into semi-decipherable clusters and Virgil watching.</p><p>He couldn’t make out what the puzzle was any better than Logan seemed to be able to, either. It did have quite a bit of red and brownish-tan bits, though, and Virgil wondered half-seriously if Roman would have actually gone to the lengths to create and hide another puzzle in their house. He wouldn’t have put it past him.</p><p>It was soothing, though, almost hypnotic, to watch Logan methodically try puzzle pieces in different spots. Plus, the little wiggle Logan tried to suppress whenever he got a piece right was too precious not to watch.</p><p>After another few minutes of watching, Virgil started to look around at the pieces nearest him. Some were orange, but the majority appeared to be a darker purple-black, with some orange and yellow around the edges. It looked like a straight line almost, two sort of creating a soft curve and a trio around the middle making some sort of indent that looked like it could even be...and it could maybe- wait; if that one did fit with the other one-</p><p>Virgil leaned down and picked up two pieces and carefully placed them down, fitting them together with a soft th-click.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Virgil,” Logan said quietly. Nodding, Virgil slid down from the sofa onto the floor, settled cross-legged, and began to examine other pieces. His partner didn’t say anything, but he did slide a few other purple pieces towards the other side of the table.</p><p>The two of them passed an hour or so in comfortable silence, only asking the other to move occasionally as they worked their way through the puzzle. Logan was definitely moving much faster than Virgil was, but he still continued to send a few pieces at a time for Virgil to try. It became a sort of system-Logan sent pieces over, Virgil would try them, pass back the ones that didn’t work, and Logan would try them in his clusters, rotating them out.</p><p>It was a little after six when they finally fit the last bit of edgework onto the puzzle, and finally, they could see what the puzzle was a picture of now. A cliff overlooking the sea at sunset- with one piece still missing in the middle.</p><p>Virgil gave Logan a look that was half-fond and half-exasperated. Logan smirked back at him and held out his hand.</p><p>“You are such a sap underneath those glasses.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Logan said, still grinning.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Virgil took the last piece from Logan and fit it into the puzzle, then stood back, leaning against Logan as he wrapped an arm around both of them.</p><p>Complete.</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Yell at me about (or alternatively, just point out) any typos in the comments, I very much appreciate it.<br/>The lovely artwork that is seen at the end is NOT MINE, but was created by one of my friends to go along with this fic and they gave me permission to add it here. Find them on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maosliy">Ao3</a> or <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChgRLfczjxn5w5TxEt94dng">YouTube!</a><br/>Edit: I came back to this and realized that for some reason, the website had removed the art, so I added it back. Apologies to anyone who missed the art! If I have to add it back to this piece every single day I swear to God I will do it-<br/>Leave a kudos if you'd like. See you soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>